goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Breakfast Cereal Troublemakers misbehave at McDonald's
Characters Alan Cook-himself, Scary Voice Tony the Tiger-Dallas, Wiseguy Captain Crunch-Eric, Kidaroo Trix Rabbit-Young Guy/Charlie, Wiseguy Lucky the Leprechaun-Brian, Princess Clerk-Eric Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Eric Jolicoeur-Eric Princess Matilda-Princess Fluttergirl-Tween Girl Alison-Susan Emily-Kimberly Tina-Julie Pam-Ivy Luigi99Swell-David/Evil Genius/Zack Melinda-Julie Cassidy-Ivy Vera-Julie Lilliana-Julie MT-Julie Jayla-Princess Brenda-Julie Cassandra-Ivy Medalyn-Princess Zola-Julie Christie-Princess Nadia-Princess Alondra-Ivy Jeanne-Princess Sarina-Ivy Ariana-Princess Serenity-Ivy Filomena-Princess Sydney-Ivy Carmella-Ivy Plot Tony, Captain, Trix and Lucky freak out over not get what they want. Transcript Tony the Tiger: Hey Alan? Alan Cook: What is it Tony, Captain, Trix and Lucky? Captain Crunch: Can we go to McDonald's? Alan Cook: Sure. (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Tony the Tiger: We would like to have four 20 piece chicken nuggets, four large fries, four cokes and four Oreo McFlurries. Clerk: Sorry but there are no more Oreo McFlurries left. Captain Crunch: What? Trix Rabbit: Tell us you're joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about you all get M&M McFlurries instead? Lucky the Leprechaun: No! We want Oreo McFlurries and that's what we want! Alan Cook: Tony, Captain, Trix and Lucky, stop acting like spoiled brats! You four can either have M&M McFlurries or nothing at all! Tony the Tiger: I got a better idea! Why don't you take us to the store to get a diamond ring so that way you can engage us! Alan Cook: Stop it! Now everyone is looking at us! Tony the Tiger (Wiseguy's voice): SO YOU WANT TO ENGAGE US! Captain Crunch: (Kidaroo's voice): GO AHEAD! ENGAGE US RIGHT HERE AT MCDONALD'S! Eric Jolicoeur: Taylor, I think this is the perfect time to get out of here. Taylor Jolicoeur: Yes, these cereal mascots are out of control. Trix Rabbit (Wiseguy's voice): SO YOU CAN'T ENGAGE US! Lucky the Leprechaun (Princess' voice): WE WILL DESTROY MCDONALD'S! (Rock music plays) Tony the Tiger (Wiseguy's voice): GET OUT OF HERE CLERK! Clerk: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Captain Crunch: (Kidaroo's voice): SCREW YOU PRINCESS MATILDA AND FLUTTERGIRL! Princess Matilda: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fluttergirl: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Trix Rabbit (Wiseguy's voice): GO AWAY ALISON! Alison: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lucky the Leprechaun (Princess' voice): BURN IN HELL MCDONALD'S! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Alan Cook (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! TONY! CAPTAIN! TRIX! LUCKY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DESTROYED MCDONALD'S! (normal voice) You are going home and you all will get nothing! (in car) Alan Cook: Stop crying like babies! It's your own faults! Tony the Tiger: But Alan, all we wanted was Oreo McFlurries. Captain Crunch: But we didn't get any. Trix Rabbit: That's why we had to ask you if you could engage us. Alan Cook: No! The reason why you all didn't get any Oreo McFlurries was because there were none left so the clerk asked if you wanted some M&M McFlurries but no! You destroyed McDonald's and I think we will end up on the news! Lucky the Leprechaun: We're sorry. Alan Cook: Sorries won't do at all! When we left, there was fire and the peelers (police) were there as well! We had to escape or we will be in more trouble! (news begins) Emily: I'm Emily and these are my sisters Tina and Pam. Tina: We will be your reporters for this news report. Pam: Anyway, four breakfast cereal mascots couldn't get what they wanted so they pointed their fingers at Alan Cook and destroyed McDonald's. With me is Luigi99Swell. Luigi99Swell, ccan you hear me? Luigi99Swell: Yes, I can hear you loud and clear. Four breakfast cereal mascots couldn't get what they wanted and they destroyed McDonald's. Let's see inside. As you can see, the soda fountain is destroyed and the tables are destroyed as well. With me is the clerk, Elias. Tell me what happened. Clerk: Well, there were no more Oreo McFlurries for these cereal mascots so I asked them if they could have M&M McFlurries but no. They pointed their fingers at Alan and then destroyed McDonald's. Luigi99Swell: Thank you. WIth me are two victims Taylor and Eric Jolicoeur. Eric, tell me what happened. Eric Jolicoeur: Well my girlfriend and I were about to have lunch at McDonald's until these cereal mascots went crazy. They pointed their fingers at Alan and then destroyed McDonald's. Taylor Jolicoeur: What's wrong with kids? Luigi99Swell: Thank you. Now back to you Emily, Tina and Pam. (at Studio) Emily: I'm joined by five guests. Alan, Tony, Captain, Trix and Lucky. Alan, do you have something to say? Alan Cook: Yes. These mascots pointed their fingers at me and destroyed McDonald's! It was crazy! Tony the Tiger: But Alan, it's their own fault. We didn't get what we wanted. Captain Crunch: I agree with Tony. Trix Rabbit: Me too. Lucky the Leprechaun: Me 3. Alan Cook: Quiet, all of you! It's your own faults! If you hadn't pointed your fingers at me and destroyed McDonald's! None of this would have happened! Tony the Tiger: We told him we were sorry. Captain Crunch: We also asked him if we could go back and get the M&M McFlurries. Trix Rabbit: But no. Lucky the Leprechaun: Now we're grounded grounded grounded. Alan Cook: Let's go home now. (At the docks with Taylor and Eric with 20 other victims) Taylor Jolicoeur: Melinda, Cassidy, Vera, Lilliana, MT, Jayla, Brenda, Cassandra, Medalyn, Zola, Christie, Nadia, Alondra, Jeanne, Serina, Ariana, Serenity, Filomena, Sydney and Carmella, why are you here when you are kicked out of Team Family? Eric: You shouldn't be here. Melinda: We heard it on the news that four cereal mascots destroyed McDonald's so that's why we're here. Casssidy: They originally wanted to have Oreo McFlurries but the clerk said that they didn't have any. Vera: They were forced to have M&M McFlurries but that didn't help. Lilliana: In other words, you should have came here before these mascots came here. MT: They need to know better than destroying any fast food places like McDonald's. Brenda: I might be a good girl but I don't destroy any fast food places like McDonald's. Cassandra: Brenda is right Taylor and Eric, you know we're not in their shoes. Medalyn: These mascots need to learn better, just like I need to learn my lesson about making videos out of Team Family. Zola: I know Medalyn. These troublemakers might get arrested. Christie: I bet later you might come and give these mascots Warren-Style punishments like you did to us. Nadia: I agree. Alondra: I'm too young to get Warren-Style punishments because I'm 6. Jeanne: We need to stop making fake VHS openings. Sarina: We need to be good users. Ariana: Treating us like that is not good. Serenity: We're little kids. We can't get any Warren-Style punishments. Filomena: It's like you're making size one problems into size five problems. Sydney: Maybe something else wil help you two calm down. Taylor Jolicoeur: What is it? Carmella: We can go swimming. Eric Jolicoeur: That will be a great idea. Trivia Toward the end, Melinda, Cassidy, Vera, Lilliana, MT, Jayla, Brenda, Cassandra, Medalyn, Zola, Christie, Nadia, Alondra, Jeanne, Serina, Ariana, Serenity, Filomena, Sydney and Carmella came and comforted Taylor and Eric Jolicoeur because they witnessed the entire incident after watching the news. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:2015 videos